marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marvel Uniwerse Wiki: Podręcznik stylu
Ta strona jest o wszystkim na Marvel Uniwerse Wiki. Zamieszczone poniżej informacje muszą być stosowane w artykułach. Podczas pisania artykułu zwróć również uwagę na Przewodnik układu. Jak wiesz, wszystkie Wikie mają podręcznik stylu, który stosują, aby utrzymać czystość i porządek artykułów. Styl Marvel Uniwerse Wiki jest podobny we wszystkich artykułach. Poniżej znajdują się wytyczne, których musisz przestrzegać. Poświęć trochę czasu, a twoje edycje staną się lepsze. Perspektywa * W świecie: Artykuły powinny być napisane tak, jakby świat Marvela naprawdę istniał. Nie powinno się stosować zwrotów typu "Użył mocy telepatii w 13 odcinku serialu XXX". Zawartość Oficjalny język Zawartość tej Wikii zapisana jest w języku polskim. Jest to polska Wiki i wszystkie zmiany mają być wprowadzane w języku polskim (wyjątki stanowią nazwy technik, mocy, umiejętności w innych językach). Dotyczy to artykułów, postów, blogów i stron dyskusji. Istnieją One Piece Wikie w innych językach: niemieckim, hiszpańskim, francuskim i angielskim. Ciekawostki Sekcja ciekawostki służy do wprowadzania informacji potwierdzonych. Domysły nie mogą być w niej uwzględniane. Nie powinny to być też takie informacje, które są oczywiste. Strony dyskusji Na stronach dyskusji omawiane są sprawy techniczne strony, jak kodowanie, zdjęcie główne. Aby porozmawiać o postaci, wejdź na Subforum Dyskusja ogólna. Cytaty Marvel Universe Wiki:Polityka cytatów Tłumaczenie Tłumacząc artykuły z obcojęzycznej Wiki poświęconej tematyce Marvela należy na stronie dodać kategorię "Tłumaczone z obcej wiki". Strona etyki # Proszę nie usuwać szablonu z artykułów, gdyż może to popsuć układ artykułu. # Wszystkie informacje wprowadzone do artykułów wymagają podania źródła (odniesienia). Informacje bez źródeł będą usuwane. Edycje * Jest tylko jeden format stosowany na stronie, który opiera się na formacie paragrafów. * Proszę powstrzymać się od wprowadzania dwuznacznych treści artykułów. Nie wprowadzaj swoich domysłów do artykułów. Marvel Universe Wiki ma zawierać rzetelne informacje. Od wymyślania jest Marvel Entertainment. Zdolności * Proszę powstrzymać się od wprowadzania własnym domysłów w sekcji "Zdolności". Chociaż jest to sekcja oparta o talentach i umiejętnościach, nie należy samemu oceniać zdolności postaci. Np. nie możemy stwierdzić, że Tony Stark świetnie strzela z broni palnej, skoro nikt tego nie potwierdził i tego nie widzieliśmy. :* Jeśli chodzi o intelekt, aby spełniać warunki geniusza, naukowca lub wynalazcy, trzeba posiadać ogromny poziom wiedzy i rozumu. * Przymiotnik ogromna jest używany w przypadku umiejętności na poziomie najlepszych postaci. Fan Fiction i Fan Art * Fan Fiction jest całkowicie zabronione. Jeśli chcesz pobawić się w wymyślanie postaci, technik itd., poszukaj odpowiednich stron w Internecie. * Fan Art nie mogą być wykorzystywane w artykułach, ale są dozwolone na stronie użytkownika. Nie wolno przesyłać pornografii. Występy w innych Mediach # Wszystkie informacje z filmów i gier wideo Marvela, które może stanowią konflikt z konkretnym uniwersum, powinny być umieszczane w odpowiednich sekcjach w "Historii", a wkrótce na odpowiednich stronach. Wandalizm i język # Usunięcie odniesienia lub sprawdzonej informacji traktowane jest jako wandalizm. # Jest to encyklopedia o Marvel Uniwerse, więc używane są tu oficjalne informacje o odpowiedniej treści. Wulgaryzmy nie będą tolerowane. # Na Wiki nie tolerujemy niewłaściwego języka, osoby nieprzestrzegające tego będą blokowane. Spekulacja # Nie wolno spekulować w artykułach. Wszystkie spekulacje mają być prowadzone na forum. Więcej w Marvel Uniwerse Wiki:Polityka spekulacji. Odwoływanie do źródła # Informacje na Wiki mają pochodzić z oficjalnych źródeł, takich jak komiks, filmy, seriale, gry, oficjalne przewodniki, oficjalne materiały czy wywiady z twórcami. # Informacje zamieszczane tutaj powinny być potwierdzone przez Marvel Entertainment. # Aby dodać odniesienie, należy umieścić je wewnątrz , np. Seria All-New X-Men komiks; Zeszyt 5, strona 16. # Powtarzające się odniesienia powinny być łączone. # Wszystkie odniesienia powinny mieć ten sam styl. Przykłady: :* Przykładowe odniesienie seriali: X-Men: Ewolucja serial; Odcinek 17 :* Przykładowe odniesienie komiks: Seria All-New X-Men komiks; Zeszyt 5, strona 16 :* Przykładowe odniesienie gry wideo: Marvel gra wideo; X-Men Origins Wolverine :* Przykładowe odniesienie filmu: Marvel film; Iron Man 2 :* Pozostałe przykładowe odniesienia: ::* Marvel Ameet; Avengers Encyklopedia Postaci; strona 204 Zewnętrzne odniesienia # Zaleca się nie stosowanie odniesień do innych światów. Marvel Uniwerse Wiki jest wyłącznie o Marvel Uniwerse. Użytkownicy Każdy edytujący użytkownik ma swoją nazwę. Jeśli nie masz konta, załóż je. Tworzenie nowych stron Każdy użytkownik może stworzyć nowy artykuł, jednak zaleca się stosowanie do poniższych zasad. Strony postaci Stronę o postaci można stworzyć pod warunkiem, że znamy imię, nazwisko lub pseudonim tej postaci. Nazwy Magii i Zaklęć Wszystkie ataki są mile widziane, ale... * Wymagany jest infobox, navbox, użytkownik i nazwa. Gildie, Drużyny i organizacje Każda załoga, drużyna lub organizacja może mieć swoją własną stronę, wystarczy podać jej wszystkich członków. Przykłady: * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Avengers * A.I.M. Lokalizacje Każda lokalizacja może mieć własną stronę, dopóki istnieją informacje o niej lub nie jest pod lokalizacją. Poprawnie w nazwie nie powinny się pojawiać takie słowa jak "Królestwo", więc: * Latveria, a nie Królestwo Latverii * Ale już Asteroida M, albo Blue Area of the Moon * New York, a nie New York City Zeszyty i odcinki Tworząc stronę dla zeszytu lub odcinka, należy zachować taki sam styl jak w pozostałych artykułach o odcinkach, czy zeszytach. Przenoszenie istniejących stron Kiedy zmieniasz nazwę strony z X na Z, musisz zmienić wszystkie linki odnoszące się do X na Z. Przeniesienie musi być uzasadnione. Kategoria:Polityka